1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to robots, and more particularly relates to an integrated end effector for a robotic arm or wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
End effectors for use in assembly systems have been known in the prior art for many years. Generally, in many automated assembly systems, devices are used for holding and placing components or parts in a specified place so that a manufacturing, finishing or other intermediate step can be performed on a product being assembled. These automated assembly systems generally employ many robots that will minimize or eliminate the need for manual intervention thus reducing the cost to the manufacturer of the parts. The parts or the components in such automated systems are typically made by the robot via an arm or wrist by one of two generally known prior art methods. The first method uses an end effector attached to an end of a robot arm and acquires a particular part by the use of a vacuum acquisition member that includes a part that engages a surface of the part being worked on. Thereafter, a vacuum is drawn through an end effector of the robot which therein holds the part to the end effector and places the part in the appropriate position for the work to be performed thereon. The end effector then either releases the part during the work or holds the part steady in a pre specified position during the actual operation on the part. It has also been known to combine proximity sensors with end effectors of robotic arms such that the product being worked on is properly located in the assembly system.
A second known method known in the prior art uses the robotic arm or wrist to acquire a part or component for work thereon by a mechanical gripping action. Generally, the mechanical gripper includes a pair of opposed fingers that are moved in a pinching motion to manipulate into engagement with the component or part being worked on in the assembly system. A number of prior art methods of operating the mechanical fingers are known, such as by pneumatic systems, electrical systems, and/or electro mechanical systems which will allow for the operation of the pinching mechanism or the fingers of the mechanical grippers. Generally, the prior art robotic systems use pneumatic systems to control the end effectors. These pneumatic systems use compressed air and/or air in a vacuum to operate both the vacuum and mechanical gripper robotic end effector systems.
Many of the prior art robot end effector tool assemblies systems were shaped and arranged like a hand having fingers with the mechanical gripper or vacuum component located at the end of each finger. The end effectors resembled hands and included a plurality of tubes connecting the mechanical grippers or vacuum mechanisms to an air source. Therefore, numerous tubes and other components were needed to make the connections air tight between the vacuum components and mechanical grippers on the opposite end of the sealed air system. With all these connections having to be air tight, in order for the system to operate correctly, maintenance is always required to maintain the airtight connections. Furthermore, the prior art end effector systems generally would be bulky and would require a lot of manufacturing environment space because of all the connections and tubes needed to operate the end effector system correctly. Furthermore, the attachment of the end effector to the robot arm was more cumbersome, due to the size of the end effector and all of the tubing that is connected to the end effector in order to operate it correctly under the air pressure necessary. Furthermore, the prior art end effector systems were not as reliable and had shorter life spans in the manufacturing environment because of the numerous parts needed to connect the air system to keep it sealed. The use of these numerous parts would lead to premature failures of some of the tubing and the fasteners used to connect the tubing to the end effector system.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a mechanical gripper or vacuum cup integrated end effector for use on a robotic arm in the manufacturing environment.
There is also a need in the art for an end effector that integrates all of the tubing and other connections for the pneumatic systems to operate the end effector within the body of the end effector thus removing the use and reducing the number of tubes used by the end effector system. Also there is a need in the art for a end effector that is capable of having both mechanical grippers and/or vacuum cups connected thereto thus reducing the need of purchasing separate end effectors for a mechanical and vacuum style end effector system.